A New Me
by lashortybx1
Summary: Bella's been living a life of success. With the help of her friends Bella starts opening to new things. But what happens when the guy she thought she hated and that hated her returns after 8 years. First Fanfic. Rated M for Future Chapters.
1. Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Hey Every1 this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it, let me know if you will like me to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any. Point blank.**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes**

BPOV

"Alice, we're going to be late. And you know how I hate to be late!" I screamed out from my side of the apartment.

Alice and I have been roommates since I graduated from college, but we've been best friends since my freshmen year in high school. We're complete opposites - like water and oil - but I love her so much. She's like the sister I never had. I grew up in Forks, Washington with my father Charlie, who was chief of police back home. Unfortunately, Charlie passed away two years ago.

"Alice, you've got three seconds to get your ass out here!1..2..3..." I was interrupted by Alice.

"I'm here! I heard you when you first called me. Sheesh!" Alice said while running out the door.

"Look, since I'm letting you throw me a birthday party, the least you can do is be the first one ready," I said, glaring at Alice.

I hated to celebrate my birthday almost as much as I hated surprises, but this year I made a few compromises with Alice. One of the few reasons I let this little party take place was that it was not only my birthday but also my other best friend - and Alice's soon to be Sister-In-Law - Rosalie's birthday. I was turning 23, and she was a year older. Alice's brother, Emmett, had suggested that, just in case this was her last party, it should go out with a 'bang'. Emmett was a huge teddy bear, but Alice also had another brother, Edward. I hadn't seen Edward since he graduated high school due to the fact that he moved to London a few months after he graduated. He and I weren't really friends and never really bothered to change that.

"Okay, the car will take us straight to the party, and we will meet Rosalie by the entrance to the hall. You will wait for me to announce both of you. Then you will both enter, and the party will start," Alice informed me with a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

I rolled me eyes and looked at her. There was a question I'd been dying to ask her but at the same time dreading the answer.

"Umm... Alice can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything," She replied, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, well, I want you to be honest with me, okay? Who's going to be there?" I asked while bitting my nails, afraid of her answer.

"Basically, everyone you know and a few you don't. Why? Please don't tell me you're backing out now." Alice said with a pout.

"No.. No.. I was just making sure. Thats all." I gave her a smile to calm her nerves.

"Oh, and I'm so happy Edward is coming! I haven't seen him for about 8 years. I've missed him so much! It's not the same talking on the phone everyday." Alice said with a huge smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know Edward was coming."

"Yeah, he's moving back here to the States. I hope you don't mind, but I told him he can stay here for a while. He can stay in the guest room until he finds an apartment. He also said he'll help pay for the rent," she said with a worried look in her hazel eyes.

"Alice, you don't have to ask me. This is your apartment too. Plus, you know I have never had visitors stay in the guest room - other than my mom - and that's not happening anytime soon with her pregnancy," I reassured her with a smile.

"Well, it's settled then. Let's go before it gets any later." Alice bounced around happily.

As I sat in the car - well, the limo - I couldn't stop thinking of everything that had changed since I'd moved to New York. I owned a record company with Alice's fiancé, Jasper. At first we were really bad and about to give up. When - out of luck - I met this fantastic rock band called 'Eclipse'. Since we'd signed them, everything went crazy, and we've signed six new artists to our record label called 'Twilight Records'. My mom was pregnant and married to my step dad Phil. Alice was about to marry her high school sweetheart Jasper. Jasper was in Europe, at that moment, signing a new band. Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother. I've also known him since my younger years.

"We're here! Now please have fun, and no pouting tonight. All I want is for you to enjoy this. You deserve it, and you've been working so hard. I know that can be a bit stressful, so please make tonight about you," Alice told me while looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, but I will only do it because I know how much work you put into this. Have I thanked you today? Thank you. I love you so much," I said with tears riming my eyes.

"Aw, I love you, too. And you're very welcome. But like I said don't do it for me, do it for yourself." She said then hugged me.

As I stepped out the limo, I felt my stomach flipping. The closer I got to the door of the party hall, the more nervous I felt. After entering through the side doors, I saw Rosalie pacing around nervously. She looked stunning in a knee-length black dress that was tight to who off her curves **(dresses in my web page)**. Rosalie and Alice were the most beautiful girls I'd ever known, inside and out. Rosalie was tall with a bit of a tan, blond, and had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Alice was short, but she still was pretty with her short jet black hair, hazel eyes, and a pale completion. I, on the other hand, was plain. I had really long brown hair to my waist, big brown eyes, was a bit taller than Alice, and pale. I also have the not-so-great habit of turning every shade of red in a Crayola box when even the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Rosalie, calm down! You're going to wear a hole on the ground. And I thought I was nervous." I sighed.

"Finally! I thought you backed out or something. What took you both so long? I would have bitten my nails if it weren't for my nice manicure," Rosalie said as she came over to us and started to examine my dress.

"That dress is to die for! You look so beautiful. Alice, you need to dress this girl everyday. Do you hear me? And blue looks so fabulous on you," she said, eying me.

"Well, thank you. But the ones that look astonishing are you both. That dress you have on, Rosalie, will have everyone - including Emmett - gasp once you enter that room. And you, Alice, look so cute! Jasper would've gone crazy if he was here. I'm sorry once again that he had to leave so quickly, but we had to sign that band before someone else beat us to it. I promise to give you a surprise tonight," I told them with a devious smirk on my face.

"Bella, why are you looking at me like that, and what surprise?" Alice said while pacing around.

"Oh, Alice, don't worry. You will love me forever after this!" I said while winking at Rosalie.

"Anyways, you get your butt out there and announce us already. I'm starting to get old out here, and I miss your big bear of a brother," said Rosalie.

Alice disappeared behind the doors of the hall we had rented for the party. While we waited, Rosalie and I put our plan to work.

"Ok, Rosalie. Jasper's is going to arrive in about an hour. I need you to tell Rosalie that the party planner is asking for her and that she has to come right back here where he's supposedly meeting her. While you do that I'll call Jasper and tell him that she's waiting, and that he needs to enter though the side entrance." Alice deserved this so much, and I saw how sad she was when she went with him to the airport. Thank god that band didn't need too much convincing, and he is able to come back early. "Now while they're back here together, I'll tell the party planner to add Jasper's name to the cake. Did you inform Emmett to tell the guest that this way Jasper's party, too?" I whispered.

"Yeah, he said everyone was in. And that he even spoke with the party planner about the cake so that's taken care off. They won't bring out the cake until after all the guests are here which gives us enough time." Rosalie said with a smirk.

We stood silent for a while, just pacing around the room until I finally heard Alice asking for everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. As you all know, we're here to celebrate the birthday of two wonderful girls. I've known them almost all my life. They aren't only my best friends but also my sisters from another mother. Give a round of applause for Rosalie and Isabella." Alice ran off the stage.

"Okay, here we go," I said while holding my hand out for Rosalie.

We walked out hand in hand into the party hall while everyone applauded. I felt like a star at that moment - in accordance with the theme of the party - and it felt so good to hear my friends say my name and receive all that attention. Rosalie was used to this. She was a model and loved the attention, but I liked to stand behind the curtains. That's why I had Jasper do all the public appearances. Alice was a fashion designer who was becoming more recognized. They were all used to it, but to me this was all new.

Emmett came running up and gave Rosalie a huge hug and a passionate kiss. I looked away, feeling like I was watching a private moment between the two of them. That's when it happened. As I looked to the side giving them their moment, I saw that most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. And that set of green eyes was the greenness of all green. My heart skipped a beat as he stared back. I felt my face flush and looked down. After a few moments, Emmett came rushing over to me and picked me up in a hug.

"Bella, you look like a girl!" Emmett said, surprised.

"Thanks, Emmett. That was the most flattering thing you've ever said to me." I replied, rolling me eyes at him.

"Sorry, that wasn't what I was trying to say. Really. What I meant to tell you was that you look beautiful. Happy birthday." He hugged me in one of his favorite bear hugs.

"E..Emme..tr, I... can't... breathe..." I said while I tried to wiggle out from his arms.

"Sorry, I got a bit excited." Emmett fortunately let me go.

While he walked back to Rosalie to greet our guests, I couldn't help but search for those beautiful green eyes. But I couldn't find them anywhere. I was about to give hope, when out of nowhere I saw their owner talking to Alice. Alice was bouncing around and hugging him. I wonder where she knew him from. I knew almost everyone that Alice knew, but those eyes were unfamiliar to me. He was tall and slim, but you could tell he visited the gym from his tight white button down shirt. And his slightly tight-fitted jeans. He had a bronze-colored hair that was shaggy and untidy but suited him well. I wanted so badly to go running to Alice to ask who her friend was, but knowing what a klutz I was, I decided to walk over and greet our guest.

"Hey, Alice, that was a great speech you gave up there. I almost cried. Do you really see me as a sister?" I asked her while ignoring the glare from her friend.

"Yes, silly. I've alway considered you my sister. Come on, Esme almost adopted you. If it wasn't for the fact that you have you own family, I think she would have." She smiled, remembering.

"Umm.. I am so sorry. I was so excited that I didn't seen that you were busy speaking to your friend here. I'll let you go so you both can continue with your conversation." I was about to turn away when Alice called my name.

"Bella, do you honestly not know who this is?" She asked while looking me in the eyes.

I was confused. Was I supposed to know this guy? I would have remembered such a face...those eyes. But nothing came to mind.

I gave Alice a confused look and then turned back to the mysterious guy in front of me.

"Sorry, but no, I don't remember ever seeing you. I would had remembered those eyes. Alice, are you sure I know him?" I ask, smiling at him.

Alice started laughing hysterically. I gave her a look, not understanding what was going on. But I didn't have to wait for Alice to tell me who he was because I heard Emmett shout out his name as he and Rosalie approached us. My world came crashing down around me. I felt my face turn every shade of red in under five seconds. I had just flirted with him, of all people.

"Edward, my man! I see you found Alice. And do you remember Bella? Look how she's grown. She has every guy here eating their heart out. Ha, Bella, this is the most red I've seen you get," Emmett said while Rosalie and I glared at him.

"Well, bro, I see you're still getting yourself into trouble among the ladies. Rosalie, by the way, you look beautiful. I've missed you so much. I let too much time pass, and now I regret it. And Bella, wow, you look stunning! I practically didn't recognize you. You have changed so much in eight years. Congratulations to you both on your special day. But may I ask where Jasper is?" Edward asked with a curious expression.

"Jasper's in Europe signing a band. You see, like I told a few time before, Jasper and Bella own a record company called 'Twilight Records'. They've both been working hard with the bands they have signed so far, and Jasper should be here in about two days. Right, Bella?" Alice asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, he'll be here as soon as possible. We just had to get this done before we lost the opportunity. I wouldn't have sent him out there if the band wasn't worth it. But I have an ear, and it tells me there going to be great." I said with a huge smile.

I felt me blackberry vibrate inside my clutch bag. I opened my bag and looked at the screen to see that it was Jasper calling me. I stepped away from the group to answer.

"Hello, Jasper. Where are you?

"I'm outside. My plane got in a bit early, so I came straight here. Oh, and that band was awesome! You were right for wanting to sign them. I'm so proud of you! This record label is going to be big if we continue like this. But, anyways, is Alice around?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she talking to the group and Edward. Did you know he was coming back to the States? Because I found out today and was completely shocked." I informed him.

"Yeah, she told me about a week ago that Edward got offered a job at NYU hospital. But Bella, give him a chance. He's not the same Edward we went to high school with. I think he's loosened up a bit. I think," he said.

"Well, we'll see. Anyways, I'll get Rosalie to do her part. Once Alice is in place, I'll call you to tell you where to go, okay?" I hung up the phone, starting to get excited again.

Living with Alice, it wasn't hard to start acting a bit like her. She was very outgoing with a very bouncing personality.

I walked over to the group and gave Rosalie a wink. Rosalie smiled and excused herself to the ladies' room. A few minutes later Rosalie came back.

"Alice, the party planner needs to speak to you about the music. He said that he'll meet you in the foyer where we entered," Rosalie informed her.

"Well, ladies and gents, duties are to be done. I'll be back in a few. The band that is playing tonight is so good. Right, Bella?" Alice walked towards the foyer.

When I saw that she was out of sight, I gave our plan the finishing touch. I removed my blackberry from my bag and began calling Jasper. As I was dialing, I saw Edward staring at me with a curious expression. I clued him in on the surprise we had for Alice while I waited for Jasper to answer.

"Hello, Jasper. She's waiting by the side entrance. Once you enter, you should see her. Okay. Good luck."


	2. An Engagement & More

_**A/N**__**: I would like to give a thank you to edwardrocksmysocks for leaving my my first and only review.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't anything... It's all Stephenie Meyers**_

_**Chapter 2: An Engagement & More**_

**JPOV**

I started heading to the entrance Bella informed me about. I'd never felt as nervous as I was at this moment, anticipating seeing Alice again. I wanted to see the surprise in her face when she saw me after I had to leave unexpectedly for London. But there was another reason I was so nervous that was not included in Bella and Rosalie's plan. Tonight I was going to do the big gesture; I was going to proposal to Alice. As I got closer to the door, I could feel my heart beat increase dramatically. I took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as I could manage. And there, standing in the center of the foyer, was my reason to live. I took the black velvet box from my pocket and bent down on one knee.

"Alice Mary Cullen." She jumped and turned around, looking straight into my eyes. I could tell she wanted to run and jump me but was in shock at the position that I was currently in.

"Alice, I've been waiting for so long to look you in the eyes like I am doing in this moment, and tell you how much I love you. But deep down I've always known that our love has been more than words can describe. Alice with everyday that I didn't have you with me in this past week, I realized more than ever that you're my life, my love, and the air that surrounds me. I need you to light up my day and brighten my nights. Alice, would you give me the pleasure of calling you my wife? Will you marry me?" I asked her with tears betraying me as they slid down my cheek.

**APOV**

I was completely shocked in so many ways. First, Jasper was here and not in London like I thought he was. And second, he was looking at me in a way that allowed me to see the love that he felt for me. But I could also see that he was nervous. I so wanted to run and hug him and kiss him for everyday that he was gone, but at the same time I wanted to scream at him for not tell me he was coming home early. Then I remembered that he was bent down on one knee which led me to third reason I was so stunned. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? Jasper wasn't much about telling me his feelings, but I knew deep down that even if I didn't hear it much, I knew he loved me. And I loved him. I started to feel my stomach tighten and my eyes begin water.

"Alice, I've been waiting for so long to look you in the eyes like I'm doing in this moment, and tell you how much I love you. But deep down I've always known that our love has been more than words can describe. Alice, with everyday that I didn't have you with me in this past week, I realized more than ever that you're my life, my love, and the air that surrounds me. I need you to light up my day and brighten my nights. Alice, would you give me the pleasure of calling you my wife? Will you marry me?" Jasper asked me as he opened a black velvet box, revealing the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen, with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Oh god, Jasper... Yes, I will marry you! As long as you want me, I'm all yours." I ran to him and held his face, pulling him towards me. When his lips met mine we kissed passionately. I felt him smirk against my lips. I pulled way and looked at him confused. Then I remembered where we were.

"Jasper, when did you get in and why didn't you tell me you were coming early? I would have picked you up from the airport. And why didn't Bella tell me you were coming home early? And why on earth are you smiling like you were just caught stealing cookies from a cooking jar?" I asked him, getting a bit angrier.

"I'm so sorry, love, but this - well, the coming home early and surprising you part - was really Bella and Rosalie's idea. The band in London didn't need much convincing. They had seen how successful the last band that we'd signed was, so they signed with us quickly. I called Bella yesterday morning and told her how everything went, and she came up with the idea of surprising you. But asking you to marry me was my idea. No one knew I was going to do this. Oh, Alice, I love you much... - Jasper said while placing small kisses on my lips.

"Well, I'm glad you came home early, but I think it's best we go in now. I have guests to attend to, and Bella and Rosalie may send a search party soon."

"True. Anyway, I want to see Emmett and Edward. Are they here already?" Jasper asked me happily

"Yeah, he's with the group. But I don't know… he's acting a bit weird."

"Well, it's been eight years, Alice. He may feel uncomfortable around us. We've all changed and grown so much, and it may take him a bit to get used to. Don't worry about it much. Just give him a chance to readjust," Jasper said while taking my hand and walking toward the party hall.

**BPOV**

I kept looking at the door and at Edward. How much he'd changed in eight years. He was taller - about 6'2''. His hair seemed to have darkened a bit. He was also more built. Everything suited him perfectly, but I couldn't place the feeling that I felt when I caught him staring at me. Was it that he didn't remember who I was? Had I changed that much? I sure hoped I changed in a good way. Back then, I was the total opposite of who people know as Isabella Marie Swan today. I was taller now. 5'8'', to be exact, and my hair was waist-long in loose curls. I was pale and had finally grown a chest. I turned to look at Rosalie who was looking at the foyer's exit.

"What is taking them so long? They should have been out here by now. I sure hope Alice isn't mad at us. I really don't need an unhappy Alice at the moment. Somebody start talking before I head out there, searching to see what's taking them so long."

"Bella, I'm as anxious as you are to see Alice's expression, but we have to calm down. Don't worry. It may just be that Alice and my brother are making up for lost time," Rosalie said with a smirk pasted on her face.

She was probably right, like always. So I decided now was the chance to see how much Edward remembered about our days of hatred back in folks.

"So, Edward, how was you time in Europe?"

"Um... It was great. I got to work in a few hospitals after I graduated college. How about you? I've heard many times from Alice that your record label with Jasper is going well. What's your record company called?" he asked with curiosity.

"Twilight Records. I once heard the meaning of the word 'twilight' from a great guy I knew and was mesmerized by his point of view."

"Wow, it must have been a good point of view to name your business after it, but I'm happy to see you succeed in such a difficult business. You deserve it. I know how hard you've worked to get to where you are now," he said while giving me a smile.

I smiled back and saw him tense up, then shake his head, and give me a returning smile back. I looked once again at the door, still wondering what was taking Alice and Jasper so long. I was starting to pace back and forth when I felt a pair of strong arms hold my shoulders.

"Would you stop pacing? You're making us all nervous. Just give them time to talk. They'll come out when they're ready. Look, while we wait, would you give me the pleasure of a dance?" Edward held out his hand and waited for my answer. I looked at the door. Realizing it was a good idea to focus on something else, I took his hand.

"That is a great idea, Edward. The birthday girls need a distraction," Emmett said while he held his hard for Rosalie to take. We started to walk to the dance floor as the DJ started a new song. I couldn't place the song that was playing until I heard the first verse. It was Wait For You by Elliot Yasmin.

Edward placed his arms on my waist while I placed my hands on his shoulder gently - not really touching him. We started swaying slowly to the song. After a few minutes he leaned in and whispered in my ear, " You've grown to be a beautiful woman, Bella."

"Wow, I don't know to take that as an insult or a compliment. I mean, was I that ugly when I was just a girl and not the woman that stands here in front of you?"

He smiled at me before leaning in again and whispering in my ear once again. "No, you were always beautiful, but you're just so different from the Bella back then when we went to high school together. This Bella suits you," Edward said as we started dancing a bit faster as the music picked up tempo. The song had changed to Step Up by Darin. I felt him get closer to me. I was looking at Rosalie grinding on Emmett when I felt Edward turn me around and tighten his arm around my waist behind me.

A minute later I saw Alice and Jasper join us on the dance floor. She started dancing and turned to me, blowing a kiss. I smiled at her, knowing that she was happy to have Jasper home when she lifted her left hand to reveal an engagement ring on her finger. I squealed and ran to her. Rosalie seemed to see that something was up because she ran up to us. When she saw what I was looking at, she start squealing as well. All three of us started to jump and scream, causing people at the party to look at us, confused. I pulled Alice and Rosalie to the side of the party hall, leaving the guys to talk among themselves.

"Oh my God, Alice! Did Jasper just propose to you?"

"Yeah. It was so romantic! But I'm still upset with you two. Why didn't you tell me Jasper was coming home early?" Alice said with a pout, staring at me and Rosalie.

"Sorry, Alice, but you've been so helpful planning this party and helping me plan so many things since I've started Twilight Records that I wanted you to enjoy a surprise for once in your life. I think Rosalie and I did a good job. And now you're even happier because now you're engaged to Jasper. We're so happy for the both of you." I said as I looked at the ring once more and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that Rosalie and I are engaged, the only one missing is you, Bella. I want to see you happy, and I haven't seen that at all. Give yourself that opportunity. You deserve it more than you think. But to tell you the truth, for that to happen you need to open up to guys." Alice said while looking at me, serious.

"I know, Alice, but I can't force what life has already planned out for me. Right now my life is my job. I am pleased to help all those talented people out there. So for now can we just let this go? We can discuss it another time." I pleaded.

"Fine. We'll let this go only because I want to keep dancing with Emmett. This conversation will definitely be continued tomorrow," Rosalie said before heading back to Emmett who was waiting for her on the dance floor.

I watched as Alice followed suit and started dancing with Jasper. Both couples looked so happy. In a way I envied them. They had their soul mates, their true love among them, while I was still lonely. I mean, don't get me wrong. I've been in relationships a few times, but honestly, I've never been in love before. And having guys in love with me is not the same. Looking around the party hall, I came across the bar and headed to it. I needed a drink before I got all depressed. I sat on a stool and ordered a drink. When the bartender gave me my order, I sat completely at ease sipping my drink. Before I knew it, I was drinking my seventh glass and was feeling a more than a bit tipsy.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Can the birthday women come up here to the stage, please? Bella, Rosalie, I need you up here before you next birthday," Alice joked from the stage, making the guests laugh.

I tried standing up but felt the room spin around me. When I tried to hold on to the bar, I felt two strong arms hug me around my waist, holding me up. I stared up to be met by the same green eyes I been thinking about since I first saw them.

"Thank you. I thought my face was going to meet the floor today."

"Your welcome. But I think you've drunk enough today. Also, Alice wants to make an announcement, and she needs you up on stage right now," he said while walking me towards Alice.

**EPOV**

Alice started calling Bella and Rosalie up onto the stage, so she could give her announcement. I looked around and I saw Rosalie and Emmett heading to the stage, but I hadn't seen Bella in a while. For some reason, I started to worry. I started walking around the party hall and finally saw Bella trying to stand up from the bar stool. When I saw her about to fall forward, I walked - well more like ran - towards her. I put my arms around her waist holding her tight to me before she could finish falling.

"Thank you. I thought my face was going to meet the floor today," she said while blushing, embarrassed.

"Your welcome. But I think you've drunk enough today. Also Alice wants to make an announcement, and she needs you up on stage right now."

"Yeah, your sister loves giving announcements. I should offer her a job as my spokesperson." She was laughing.

When we finally reach the stage, I helped her up. I placed her beside Rosalie and left to stand next to Emmett. I couldn't help looking at how Bella had grown. Her body then was nothing to what it was now. She had the most defined curves. She was confident, and those lips looked so inviting. I've never been a guy of many relationships but looking at Bella, I wonder how it would be to be with her. I kept thinking about her as I felt Emmett and Jasper lean closer to me.

"Well, Edward, how do you feel about our little sister being engaged? Emmett ask with curiosity.

"I'm happy to see her happy. That's all that matters. And I know that Jasper, here, will make her happy and never break her heart. She couldn't have picked a better man. I should also be congratulating you on your engagement to Rosalie."

"Thank you, bro'. But do you know what I would love to see?" Emmett asked me with a serious tone.

"What would you love to see?"

"You with your special someone. I know you're not the type to date, but give it a chance. Who knows? She might be here in New York after all. That's why life brought you out here. Edward, you deserve a wife as much as we do. You've done so much for us. Dad's so proud of you, but he also wants to see you happy. And Mom's practically advertising you all over Forks. Just look around; meet new people. Give love a chance. I don't only want to see my little sister happy but also my little brother. Think about it," Emmett said while giving me a hug.

I knew he was right - in a way, but I never found someone that I could see myself with. The longest relationship I'd been in lasted two months. And to be honest, the only reason it lasted that long was because I didn't want to hurt her when I broke up with her. Having Emmett remind me what dad would tell me every time I called him made me feel a bit homesick. I missed both my parents. I missed those simple days in my room. Everything was so different now.

I started to think back when I'd met Bella. She had entered my science class. My professor told her that she would be my lab partner. When she turn to stare at me, she blushed. I was mad that day. I had just had a big argument with my then girlfriend, Tanya. I really didn't mean to act so cold-hearted towards Bella, but I knew that once Tanya saw her sitting next to me in class, I was sure to have another argument with her. She was very jealous. That same day in lunch, Alice had Bella sit with us. They had met in gym class and became inseparable since then. When Tanya saw Bella at our table and heard that she was also my new lab partner, she stood up and left. I ran to her and tried to explain the situation. After that argument I told her that I hated Bella, so she didn't have to be jealous of her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Alice speak.

"Everyone, I'm happy to be here to celebrate my two best friends' 23rd and 24th birthdays. I've known them so long, and we've come so far in life since our days living in Fork, Washington, the grayest state ever. I was there to see their happy moments as well as their sad. But today, we all witness a moment that will be unforgettable for them both. I see a lot of changes - but positive ones - for these two wonderful and beautiful girls. I wish you both the best in life and love, and I hope to celebrate many celebrations with you both. A toast to Bella and Rosalie… Happy birthday!" Alice said while tears spilled down her cheek, embracing Bella and Rosalie in a tight hug.

I pick up my champagne and toasted. As I looked up to the stage, I saw beautiful Bella throw her hair behind her shoulder and start laughing at something Alice said. She looked so angelic and beautiful. I walked off the stage and headed to the bathroom. When I was done, I took a quick look in the mirror. As I was about to head out of the bathroom, I heard the women's door open and pacing back and forth. Bella's voice drifted out the partially open door.

"What is wrong with me today? God, Bella! He hates you; he always has. It was the same in high school, so what makes you think his feelings for you could be different? But back then I hated him, too. What's so different now? Well, whatever it is, I am not going out there. Not while he's there. I may be going crazy. I'm talking to myself in the bathroom." I stepped forward into the doorway as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I was going to try and sneak back behind the door when I hit my knee on the door jam.

"Shit! Damn!" I whispered while rubbing my throbbing knee.

"Hello? Is someone there? Are you okay?" Bella ask concerned.

I stood silently hidden, hoping that she would leave. But then I saw that she tried to open the door. I hadn't gotten to shut it all the way. The door opened to reveal Bella staring at me, confused. She blushed as she realized that I had heard everything that she had said.

"How much did you hear? And please don't lie to me," she asked clearly mad.

"Enough."

"Enough for what? To laugh at my face? At how stupid I am to think that I could have a chance with you now after eight years? For thinking that maybe now you don't hate me? Please enlighten me." She said, hissing the lass few words at me.

I looked at her and couldn't help it. The only thing I was focused on during her whole little speech was her lips. I pulled her by the waist as I crashed her lips to mine. At first she was cautious, but then gave in. It started slow and sweet, but then it got rough and passionate. She parted her lips and I let me tongue slip into her mouth desperately in search of her tongue. When I found it, I couldn't help but deepen the kiss even more. She moaned as I pressed her up against the wall. I was completely unconcerned with the fact that I was heavily making out in a women's restroom. She knotted her fingers into my hair while I left her mouth to place small kisses down her neck and shoulders. She turned us around so that I was the one against the wall now as she kissed my neck. I groaned at the unbelievable sensation. I hadn't been kissed like this since, well, ever. After a minute she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. Not here or with you," she said pushing my arms away from her waist and headed towards the door. Before she had completely exited, she turned and looked at me. Slightly confused and dazed, tears escaped her eyes before she slammed the door closed.

I walked to the sink and washed my face still confused at what I'd done. But God, did it feel good to kiss her. As I stood in front of the mirror, I made a little promise to myself. "I promise that from here on, I will give myself the opportunity to fall in love... and to kiss Bella once again," I said as I touched my lips feeling a tickling sensation.

**A/N** **: Please let me know what ya think so far about the story... I really want this to be good as it is my first fanfic…my baby. Thank you all. Please Revie**w!


	3. And The Party Continues Part 1

**A/N:** Thank you.. I see that a few of ya like what I have going on. Am a bit nervous .. you know this being my first fanfic. Also am sorry if you get a bit confused with what I write. As a lot of writers, they write the stories before hand, and they go back and fix their story unto it's just right. Me on the other hand write what comes to me freely. Whatever you read was my first draft. I like to write spontaneously. Oh also my English is really bad, sorry if somethings don't make sense or is writen wrong. I only learned English a year ago. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy..

**Chapter 3: And The Party Continues**

**BPOV**

Alice embraced Rosalie and me in a hug after publicly saying happy birthday. I picked up my champagne and toasted. After a few minutes I felt me face flush as I realized that every guests attention was place on me. I hated being the center of attention. Thanks god that today I was sharing it, at least with Rosalie.

"Bella, can you stop blushing, your going to look like a human tomato in all the photos." Alice said trying to clean away the tears that had escaped her eyes when giving her little speak to our guest.

I started laughing like never before. Alice always complained about me blushing to much. But this time she sounded like a little girl whining. After a while I felt like I was being watched. I didn't want to turn, afraid to face those eyes that's been teasing me since I first saw them.

"Well I see that you've got someones attention." Rosalie said while laughing.

"Who?"

"Jacob" Rosalie said. I felt a bit disappointed. Deep down I knew that Jacob had feelings for me. But what hurted me the most is that I hoped she was talking about Edward. I turn around to look at the guys when I saw that Edward wasn't on stage with us. Feeling slightly confused and hurt, I excuse myself to the bathroom.

As I walk down the stair to the bottom floor to where the bathroom was, I couldn't stop thinking how good it felt to have Edward touching me. How strong his arm felt around my waist. As I approached the ladies bathroom door I was relived that there was no line and completely empty. I walked straight to look at myself in the mirror,not liking what I saw I splash cool water on my face. Nervously I started pacing back and forth trying to calm down and get my thoughts together.

"What is wrong with me today. God, Bella! He hates you; he always has. It was the same in high school, so what makes you think his feelings for you could be different? But back then I hated him, too. What's so different now? Well, whatever it is, I am not going out there. Not while he's there. I may be going crazy. I'm talking to myself in the bathroom." I said while sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor. I closed my eyes trying to control my emotions when out of no where I heard a noise.

"Shit! Damn!"

"Hello? Is someone there? Are you okay?" I asked afraid the person was hurt.

I started walking toward the door and and pulled it open. I was left speechless. He was the last person on earth I wanted to see at the moment. Remembering all I had said out loud. At first I felt embarrassed that he had heard what I had said, but it quickly turn to anger. I could just imagine him laughing his heart out, listening to me out lash what I truly felt for him.

"How much did you hear? And please don't lie to me." I said while trying not to cry.

"Enough"

"Enough, for what? To laugh at my face? At how stupid I am to think that I could have a chance with you now after eight years? For thinking that maybe now you don't hate me? Please enlighten me." I hissed the last few words at him.

He looked at me, I mean really looked at me. I could see want and desire in his eyes. But at that moment all I wanted to do was slap him and then run away forever. After a few seconds I felt him grasped my waist and pulling me towards him, his lips crashing into mines. At first I was so shocked, but after a few I started kissing him back. The kiss started out slow and sweet but as we kisses longer I felt him tighten his grip around my waist and the kiss getting more passionate. I parter my lips and felt his tongue slide into my mouth in search for my tongue. When he came in contact with it I felt him deepen to kiss. If that was even possible. As I felt my body slam against the wall I let out a small moan, knotted my fingers throw his hair. After what seem like forever, he left my mouth and started placing small kisses on my neck and shoulders. I turn him around and push him against the wall taking a bit of control. I heard him groan at the sensation that I was causing him, when I remembered what I was doing. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. Not here or with you," I said pushing his arms from around my waist and headed towards the door. Before I had completely exited I turn and looked at him, I could see hurt in his eyes. But I was slightly confused and dazed, tears escaping my eyes, before I slammed the door close.

I headed straight up the stairs. Not once did I look back to see if he was coming behind me. At that moment all I needed was a drink and I knew exactly where to get it. As I got closer to the bar I saw Jasper heading towards me with concern. I asked the bartender to serve me the strongest drink they had to offer. As Jasper got closer the bartender handed me a double shot of tequila, passing me the salt and lemon as well. I passed on the salt and lemon and drank it straight.

"Ok, whats wrong Bella? And don't tell me theres nothing wrong because I just saw you drink I tequila shot straight. And I can also tell you've been cry." Jasper said while trying to take the new filled shot glass the bartender place in front of me.

"Nothing, I am fine. I just wanted to drink something stronger for once. I mean, come on I just turn 23 that doesn't happen everyday. And I happen to be celebrating it with my true friends and family. My favorite four in the whole world. Anyways I should be congratulating you for finally asking Alice to marry you. I was about time." I said while I finished my drink and placed my glass on the bar so I could get another one.

"Bella, I think you've had enough tequila for today. Lets go sit you down next to the girls, their about to bring out the cake. And Alice wants the photographer to take a few pictures of you and Rosalie. Then a few of us as a group." Jasper said while helping me off the stool.

"No! Jasper, am fine. And I don't want to take pictures, you know how much I hate pictures of me. And by the way am not done here yet. Me and the bartender have a relationship going on. And right now his pleasing my every needs. Another tequila shot please." I said while I placed my shot glass down.

"That's it Bella, your coming with me now! End of discussion. Whatever has you pissed is fucking with the way your thinking. I don't like seeing you like this Bella. Your like my little sister. Whatever has you crying on you birthday must be serious. Now start talking. You have a choose, you either talk to me now, or I get the whole group involved. Bella... look at me. I said look at me god dammit. Whats wrong? - he said while pulling me toward the exit.

"I already told you Jasper. Am fine. I ...I've never felt better in my whole l..l..life." - I started to break down. Everything I had hold back started flowing out of me with every tear that I shed.

"I miss him, so much Jasper. No matter how many years past I miss him." I felt Jasper hug me against his chest. "And today I seem to miss him more than ever. The way he always gave me the weirdest gifts on my birthday. Or how he would try to bake me a cake, ending up burning it. I may have you all, but that is never going to fully heel that piece of my heart that went missing the day he died. And then him coming along and unleashing all these emotions that I locked away with key. I thought that I hated him back then, but know I see that what I felt wasn't hate but love. And now am confused, I just what to hide under a rock and never come back out." I said as I felt him hug me tighter.

"Ok, I know that the first person you were talking about was your father. And am sorry you feel like that. I don't know what it's like to loose my parents, but I can tell you've suffed a lot since then. But whose this last person you mention hating back then?" he asked curiously.

I was about to answer when I heard a door open and a few foot steps running toward us.

"Bella, whats wrong? Jasper what happened, why is she crying." Alice said while brush my hair way from my face.

"Emmett, I think we should leave the girls alone. I'll tell the party planner to hold the cake a bit longer. Just come out when your all ready. And Bella I still want my question answered, ok. I love you sis." Jasper said as he walked back to the party hall with Emmett.

"Bella, whats wrong honey. I haven't seen you breakdown like these since.. well since you know when. Is it because of that. Or is there something or someone else?" Rosalie ask.

**A/N:** Please Review. Let me know what you think about the story. Also give your opinion tell me where you would like to see this story heading.


	4. And The Party Continues Part 2

**Chapter 4: And The Party Continues Part 2**

EPOV

When I came out of the bathroom, I started heading back to the party. I felt so confused. Never did I feel like this, like I was missing something. And then thinking back to when I kissed Bella my heart swelled. I was stupid, not to go for her back in high school, when I knew I had strong feelings for her. Now everything was so difficult. So much has changed in the eight years I was away. Both my big brother and little sister were in love and about to marry their soul mate. Successful at their career. Me, I was just Dr. Cullen, no matter were I was, and lonely. But something in that kiss told me that this, whatever it was that I was feeling was going to change my life for the better. Even if I had to work hard for it I will. Anything that has to do with Bella was well worth it.

Finally arriving back to the party hall, I couldn't find the group. Or Bella. I was starting to fell like something was going on. That could only explain why I couldn't find any of them. After a few minute I finally saw Jasper and Emmett heading back in to the hall. But they looked sad and worried. Did something happen while I was gone? Was Bella ok?

"Jasper, whats wrong? Emmett? Where are the girls?"

"Um... Yeah the girls are out on the foyer with Bella. She's kind of emotional wreck right now. The one thing I don't understand is what started it. She was fine earlier. I haven't seen like this since her dad died." Jasper said while rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I don't understand either. God, I hate seeing her like that. I love seeing the happy Bella. This really sucks. And did you see, she's drunk. Drunk and Bella, two words that don't go together. She doesn't even like drinking champagne." Emmett said while looking more worried.

I couldn't help looking back and forth between Jasper's and Emmett's conversation. I felt so guilty, if I hadn't kissed her, everything would have been fine. I'm so stupid, so selfish.

"Yeah, I've never seen her like that. When I found her she was at the bar drink tequila shots straight. It was like if she was drink water. Shot after shot. But I know something is really bothering her and not only her missing her dad like she told me. I know theres something more and she's going to give me answers sooner or later. She's like a sister to me. In all this years that we've hanged together I've always seen her as my little sister. I want to protect her." Jasper said while looking back at the foyer entrance.

"I know how you feel, Jasper. I also love that squirt. Little by little she's stole a piece of everyones heart. I hope she feels better soon. Am going to speak to the party planner to see whats going on. Be right back." Emmett said while walk toward the party planner.

BPOV

"I just miss him, Rosalie. I miss Charlie so much. I feel like everything am living right now is a dream. And that soon I am going to wake up 16 again, back at forks high." 

"Bella, I know what you mean. Everything has changed so much. But Bella I can see in your eyes, that theres something else bothering you." Rosalie said while playing with my hair, something she always did to calm me down.

"Yeah, Bella I can see it too. Please tell us. Even though I kind of have my suspicion." Alice said while playing with the hem of her dress.

"Can we talk about this another day, right now we have a party to enjoy. And before you trying to convince me other wise. Please I will eventually tell you but give me a bit so I can finish prosesing my thoughts. Please." 

"Sure, Bella whatever you want. Just remember when your ready, we're here to listen." Rosalie said while pulling me into a hug followed by Alice.

"You two will be the first I'll look for when the time is right. But repeating the famous words of one of my true friends. Lets get the party started." I said while forcing a smile.

I stood up from the ground fixing my dress, and trying to composed myself. While Rosalie and Alice re-touched my make-up. I few minutes later seeing as I was ready, Rosalie and Alice each took one of my hand and headed towards the party. I could clearly see the guys talking among themselves. The closer I got the clear I could here there conversation. 

"I know how you feel, Jasper. I also love that squirt. Little by little she's stole a piece of everyones heart. I hope she feels better soon. Am going to speak to the party planner to see whats going on. Be right back." Emmett said while walk toward the party planner.

"So, who was Emmett talking about?" I asked

"You, Silly Bella. We do love you, Bells. And am happy to see you looking better." Jasper said while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Well, am going to go dance for a bit with Emmett. Let me know when you need my Alice and you to Bella." Said Rosalie while she walked over to Emmett.

I started looking around, seeing if there were any important faces among the guest that I would have to give a bit of my attention. As I looked around I saw my assistant, Jessica Stanley. She was there with her annoying boyfriend Mike Welsh. They use to go to Forks High as well. When I started my company Jessica had just move to New York. My father had recently past away when she called me to see how I was doing. She told all the problem she was facing living out here on her own that I offer her a job. Even though I really didn't think I was going to do this good.

"Well guys am going to go and have a little business chat with my assistant Jessica. I need to make sure every things ok before our huge meeting on Monday."

"Come on Bella forget about work just for today. You've been working non-stop. I haven't seen you take a day off since we started. Please just have fun and relax." Jasper said.

"Yeah, it's true Bella. Take a break for today. And anyways you and Rosalie will be needed in a few minutes for use to sing happy birthday. And you both will open five of you most important friends gifts." Alice said while bouncing in place.

RPOV

I don't know whats going on. But something is totally wrong with this picture. As a looked back at the group, I kept seeing how Edward was looking at Bella. It was that same look he use to give her in high school. Well, not exactly. It was more of the look he gave her when Tanya wasn't around. Deep down we all knew that he felt something for Bella. What we didn't understand was why he never approached her. Edward always treated Bella differently, very cold hearted. 

"Emmett?"

"Yes, babe. Is something wrong?"

"That's the thing I'm not sure. But don't you feel like something isn't right. I mean look how Bella was a moment ago. I've never thought I would have to see her that way again. But I also feel like she's hiding something. And then we also got Edward. Look how he looks at her." Rosalie said curiously

APOV

I was starting to feel awkward around Edward. The way he keep glancing at Bella. Did he still feel the same about her as he did in high school. I so wanted to ask him, but I also didn't want to know the answer. I looked down at me watch, realizing that it was time for the cake and gifts. I walk towards the DJ and informed him to pass me the microphone.

"He everyone can I please get everyones attention. Bella, Rosalie can you step up here please. We will like to sing happy birthday. Emmett can you bring the cake over please." I said jumping from excitement.

"On the count of three. 1...2...3..."

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Bella and Rosalie... Happy Birthday to you..." Everyone sang.

Bella and Rosalie blew out there candle. And received a hug from the guys. As the started to cut the first piece of cake for the photos. I got one of the waiters to bring over the most important gifts that we got them over.

"Ok, people know both of the birthday girls will open each 5 gifts each." I said

BPOV

I watch as the waiter placed five nicely wrapped gifts in front of me. I was shocked. The first thing I told the gang was not to get me anything.

"Ok, Bella open your gifts first." Alice said excited.

I took the smallest gift first. It was nicely wrapped in green paper, which I ripped. Inside was a silk black box it the Jacob & Co. icon on the top. When I open it I couldn't believe it. I have wanted one of these for the longest. It was a pair of Canary Yellow & White Diamond Earrings. I looked back at the gang to see had gave me the gift, when Jasper gave me a nod. Next I open the rest of my gifts. Rosalie gave me Louis Vuitton Printemps Collection Shoes And Matching Bag. Alice got me Vintage Calvin Klein Silver Lace Corset Dress. Edward got me a Fendi Nappa Leather Jacket & Bag and Emmett gave me a trip for 4 Days & 3 Nights at Spa Chakra in Hayman Great Barrier Reef, Australia. When I was finish I ran to the group and hugged each one of them.

"Thank you, so much you really should have brought me all those expensive gifts. But I love them all." I said while I sob.

RPOV

"Ok, Rosalie its your turn." Alice said bouncing even more.

I stepped forward to see and my gifts. I was so excited if Bella got all those hot, and beautiful gifts I wonder what I got. I was also curious at what Emmett got me. I decided to open me gifts first then say thank you. As I open me gift I was surprised at what they all got me. Edward got me a red Pringle 1815 Trench coat. Alice got me a Jimmy Choo's Romana Metallic Leather Bag. Emmett also gave me a trip to 4 Days & 3 Nights at Spa Chakra in Hayman Great Barrier Reef, Australia and a pair of red Manolo Blahnik Mary Jane. Bella got me s pair of Manolo Blahnik Crystal & Chain Sandal. Which I love by the way. But Jasper's gift was what I love the most. He got me a nice red Fendi Bag De Jour. But what made me start crying was the most beautiful vintage Diamonds & Rubys Necklace that belong to my mom. I hugged each of them before I went over to Emmett and gave him passionate kiss.

"Thank you Jasper, for mom's necklace. I always remembered when she use to wear it out. You don't know how much this means to me." I hugged him tightly, pleasing a kiss on his cheek.

"It was nothing. You deserve it and I know mom would had want you to have it." Jasper said while swapping away my tears.

"Yeah, but anyways I need to make I little announcement. Alice can you give me the Mic please."

"Yeah, here." Said Alice with a knowing smile.

"Everyone as you know that today it mine and Bella's birthday. But theres someone else we need to congratulate..as today it's also my brother Jaspers birthday. And we got him a little gift that we would love for him to open along with us. Emmett, baby can you bring it over please. Now Jasper while Emmett brings it over I need you to turn around."

As Jasper turn around I watch as Emmett push his gift over. I heard all the 'ohhh' and 'Ahhh' that our guest let out.

"Ok, Jasper you can turn around now." I said.

JPOV

I was starting to get nervous. This wasn't part of the party. But knowing that one of best friends, sister and fiancée was involve I shouldn't be surprise. 

"Ok, Jasper you can turn around now." Rosalie said with a huge smile on his face.

I turn around to see a beautiful Starv Max Costom Made Motocycle Created By Paul Sr. from American Choppers. **(Pics Of All The Gifts In Profile). **Immediatelymy eyes filled with tears. I wasn't expecting this at all. They most had been planning this for a few weeks.

"OMG, guys ya shouldn't have. This is to much." I said while I hug each one of them.

"Hey, if I can't complain about me gifts you can't either." Bella said while hugging me.

After we all finish eating cake and thanking each other, we decided it was time to continue the party. For the remaining of the party we dance, talked and had the best time ever. Bella was back to normal after she opened her gifts. Me and Alice couldn't get enough of each other. An about a hour before the party ended Rosalie and Emmett disappear for about half an hour, but I wasn't surprised. But what did have me curious was Edward. He looked so detach from the world. I was going to have to talk to him as well.

BPOV

It was four a clock in the morning. Edward and I had just arrived for the party. Alice stood over at Jaspers. You would think that being Edward's first night staying with us she would had stay.. but no. I was really tire, but I wanted to make sure Edward was comfortable.

"If you don't mind am a bit tire, feel free to look around. The kitchen is over there, Alice room is to your left and mines to the opposite side. Your room is that one right there. If you need anything just let me know. We'll go over everything else tomorrow morning."

"Ok, no problem. And Bella thank you again." he said

"Don't worry about it. I know how it feels to move to a big city. Just that your time, relax. I see you in the morning. Um..good night."

"Good night Bella." He said while I headed to my room.

I went straight to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I quickly change to be PJ's. Before I knew it I was asleep and having a nightmare. I jerk up, sweating. I was trying to calm myself down when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Um..Yeah come in."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep without talking to you about..."

A/N: SORRY for not updating. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	5. Brother Sister Time

**Disclaimer: **I only own the situation the characters are in, NOT the characters that I leave it to their creator Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: My explanation is on the bottom. So please Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Brother – Sister Time**

**EPOV**

It was four a clock in the morning. Bella and I had just arrived for the party. Alice stood over at Jasper's. I would had love to spend time with Alice but I also understood her, after being away for him. I was a bit tire, with the flight this morning and heading straight to the party I never got the time to sleep or a quick nap. But I also really wanted to talk to Bella, about what happen tonight. I wanted her to forgive me. After a few minute of silence I was ready to tell her everything when Bella interrupted me.

"If you don't mind am a bit tire, feel free to look around. The kitchen is over there, Alice's room is to your left and mines to the opposite side.. Your room is that one right there. If you need anything just let me know... We'll go over everything else tomorrow morning."

"Ok, no problem. And Bella thank you again." I said

"Don't worry about it. I know how it feels to move to a big city. Just take your time, relax. I'll see you in the morning. Um..good night."

"Good night Bella." I said while she headed to her room. Closing the door behind her.

I went straight to the bedroom Bella pointed as mine. When I open the door I was surprised. The room looked so comfortable. I could tell Alice decorated it. The walls were painted in blue and brown. There was a huge kings side bed placed right in the middle of the room. On the opposite wall there was a desk and a nice long black leather couch. I'll have to thank Alice tomorrow, I thought to myself. After an hour of putting my things away and taking a quick shower, I changed to my sleeping wear.

I laid in my bed thinking about tonights events. The way I felt kissing Bella. Seeing all my friends again. Seeing my sister and brother so happy. I really could sleep, I kept tossing and turning in bed thinking. I sat in bed for a few minutes when I started hearing noises coming from Bella's room. I stood up, and walked over to her door. I was to head back to my room when I heard her gasping for air. Seeing as she was awake, I saw the perfect opportunity to clear everything out. I knock softly on her door.

"Um..Yeah come in." she said while rubbing her eyes. As I got closer to her I would see that she was sweating and hyperventilating.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep without talking to you about what happened today."

"Edward, I really don't think it's the time to talk about that. And basically I know what your going to say and I agree. What happened today in that bathroom was a huge mistakes. First of all I had lots to drink and as you can tell am not the drinking type. And well you...you felt like toying with my emotions. I get it, ok. So I think it's better if we never talk about what happened. I really don't want Alice getting mad at either one of us or the group to feel awkward toward us." She said while I stood there all quite. I was in total shock that she would think that about me. I would never toy with her.

"Listen Bella, I think you don't understand..." But before I could continue Bella stood up from her bed and headed to her door.

"Look Edward I get it. And I forgive you. Honestly, I do. But whatever I said back there was just the alcohol in my system. Now good night." she said while point out her door.

I was confused did she really think of me that way. Did she honestly hate me. I wanted so badly to hug her and tell her what I truly felt for her. But I could honestly see that she wasn't in the mood to talk and was still a bit tipsy. I headed out of her bedroom and sat in the living room. As I lay back on the couch I felt my eye lids getting heavier as I fell asleep.

I was having one of those realistic dreams. Where I was holding Bella in my arms and kissing her. Telling her what I felt for her and how I wanted to spend all my life with her. As I was about to lay her down, I felt a pair a small hands shacking me.

"Edward, wake up it's noon... Come on, I would like to have time with my big brother before he gets all busy on me."

"Ok Alice, am awake now" I said while I sat up on the couch.

"Why are you sleeping in the couch didn't Bella show you to your room"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's that I couldn't sleep last night so I came out here to relax and it seems like I fell asleep. Oh, and by the way I love the room, thank you so much sis."

"It was nothing, I truly have missed you so much. I just want to make sure your comfortable while you here with us."

"Well, thank you. I've missed you too. Are you doing anything today?"

"No, am here to hang out with my brother all day. That is if he wants to?." she said while looking at me throw her eyelashes.

"Well yes. I was hoping I could hang out with you. I also need to do a few errands before my schedule gets in the way. I was actually hoping to you could drive me. Please?"

"Sure, why don't you get ready while I wake up Bella. I've cooked breakfast by the way." She said while she walked towards Bella's bedroom.

I headed to my room to get my clothing. As I went in the bathroom to start my shower I went back to thinking about Bella. Everything was so complicated, I really wanted Bella to believe me, to give me a chance but I know I not only messed that up last night, but I also messed that up while we were in high school. I step in the shower letting the hot water wash away my stress. After about ten minutes I step out and got dressed. I could here the girls talking in Bella's room. I tried to focus on what was being said but after a few minute I gave up and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. I was done eating when Alice came in to the kitchen dragging Bella in with her.

"Alice I told you I am not hungry. I just want to sleep is that so hard for you to understand?" Bella said annoyed.

" I really don't care if your not hungry, your eating something now. You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon. And you got pretty drunk last night. So you either eat something or start talking about what was wrong with you last night? Alice said while glaring at Bella.

I could tell Bella was mad and since entering the kitchen she hasn't even looked at me. When she finally glanced at me she got even more mad. She stood up and pure herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Bella." I said while standing to place my plate in the sink.

"Morning Edward. Look Alice I understand that your worried about me but am not hungry. I just need to relax and get rid of this hangover. Just do whatever you have plan to do, when you get back I'll have dinner ready. Then we will talk but right now I have to get me head together." I could tell that Bella was pleading in a way with Alice.

"Ok, do whatever you need, we will see you later on tonight. I am going to help Edward with a few errands, but if you need anything call me. Edward are you ready to leave?" Alice asked ask after rinsing her mug.

"Yeah when ever you ready we can leave. Am just going to go get my wallet. Be right back." I said while I headed to get my things."

After I got My things ready we headed to Alice car. I look at this time and it was just 10 am so we had plenty of time to complete all my errands.

**A.P.O.V**

It was after 3pm and we had done everything on Edward's lists. We went to the hospital where he meet the hospital faculty and was taken on a tour. After seeing his office and getting his schedule we headed to the car dealer ship to purchase his new car. After two hours Edward finally made up his mind purchasing a silver 2009 Volvo S40. After signing all the papers we headed out. They we going to deliver the car tomorrow morning. And I was practically ready to head home.

"Alice I have one more errand to do, if thats okay with you?" Edward said.

"Yeah no problem, where to now?"

"Um...to see a home Realtor."

"Oh...um why don't you like you room?" I ask

"I do ... really thank you so much I know you worked hard to fix that room on time but I think it's better if I start looking for my own apartment." Edward said while looking out the window.

"Well I don't think you really have to move out. I fix that room so you could live permanently with us. Why move into an apartment you won't us half of the time. If it's because you don't wanna live for free, I understand you've alway been very independent. But the condo is fulling paid for. All we do is pay bills and if you want you can do to. But I fix that room so you could stay with us. Please think about it. If in a few months you still want to move I'll help you." I said why pleading with my eyes.

"But Alice..." I interrupted Edward before he can finished

"..No but Alice nothing. Look you've seen how big the condo is. Just think about it. Please?"

" Ok, I understand that you want me to live with you. But it's also Bella's opinion. And I don't think she will approve." Edward said. I could hear the hurt in his voice. But I couldn't figure why.

"Look, thats not the problem, Bella's like family. She loves you like a brother, so I know she will love for you to live with us. Bella and I discussed this before you came. It would be nice to have you around. Please? I begging you here to think about it. Don't you wanna live with your favorite sister" I pouted.

"Alice, you my only sister. But alright I'll stay with y'all, but only if it's Ok with Bella first." He said while looking at me."

"Ok, all speak speak with Bella Tonight after dinner. But anyway now that, thats clear where to know?" I said secretly hoping to go home.

"Well I hate to say this and I know I'll regret it as soon as these words leave my lips. But I need to go shopping for a few shirts, jeans and other things."

"SHOPPING!! OMG I know were we can go to, theres this wonder mall just an hour from here. There you can get anything you want or we can head to 5th ave." I said bouncing in my seat.

"Alice, please calm down. I don't fell like going to far out so 5th ave is fine." Edward said sounding bored.

After a few minutes of silence I had to ask him the one thing thats been bugging me for so long. I needed answers. For my sake and Bella's. For eight year I carried a secret that Bella had once told me. But after everything that she went through I know she's forgotten that I've alway known.

"Um.. Edward I need to speak to you before we get home. So I'll just asked you now. What happen to you back in forks? Why did you leave suddenly after graduation to Europe without really saying good bye to me and Emmett? You were so happy when the year started and then you were so depressed." I ask curiously. I had wanted to ask him that for 8 years, now all I need were answers.

**A/N: I will like to say sorry to all of you for not updating. Am really really sorry. But the more far ahead I get with this pregnancy the more difficult it gets for me. Right now am huge. As many of you read in my previous A/N I inform ya I was having twin boys. Well that info was very incorrect. Yeah incorrect!! Am having triplets two boys and one girl. So am very hormonal and very cranky. But now that the doctor put me in bed rest and I finished school for this semester I will be trying to update more offend. No promises. You are all so great and I hope I can be forgiving. **

**P.S: Thank you all that send me congratulation. That made my day. **


	6. Author Note: Am Back!

**A/N**:: AM BACK!!!! No really am back. I know I said the same thing before, but you try raising triplets. So anyways am happy to be back I also have a lot of time in my hand so I have sat down and written 4 chapters so far. Now theirs one small problem. Are you really...........I NEED A BETA. Yes I do, why you ask I suck with a capital S when it comes to proper English. Punctuation, grammar it just ain't me. So if you think you got it and can work with a crazy person like me let me know. Also a quick thanks to you all that have send a me emails asking to update sorry I took so long and thanks for waiting along.

Here's a small preview until then enjoy:

::E.P.O.V::

I had been afraid that either Alice or Emmett were going to ask me this question since I first decided it was time to return to the states after eight long years. I had left 1 week after graduating Forks High. I wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Everyone around me was so happy, Alice had Jasper, Emmett had Rosalie and Bella was going out with some guy from the Quileute Tribe named Embry.


End file.
